


Aestival 夏日绝句

by LynW_amo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hopeful fluff anyway, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynW_amo/pseuds/LynW_amo
Summary: There is such a thing like a perfect day.关于完美的一天发生的事情。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Aestival 夏日绝句

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aestival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545209) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Aestival：属于夏天

一阵和煦的微风穿过他的发卷，为它们添了几分新割的草叶气息和近旁的水气：凉爽而清冽。热浪裹挟住他的皮肤，压进他衬衫的棉布里，在金色的阳光中缠裹住他的手臂。

在他闭着的眼睛后面，他能感受到与太阳持久的光辉相映成趣的斑驳的树影，还有，伦敦人遥远的喧闹声也传到了他的耳朵，那些人正忙着占海德公园里随处可见的躺椅。

Sherlock叹口气。这座城市的夏日交响曲让他痛苦回旋着的思维得以小憩。这样的日子很少见，而至于他肯花时间去欣赏这些美好事物的事更是闻所未闻。不过，就一个小时，他乐于一动不动静静躺着，让全世界从他身边流逝。

干燥的草皮覆住的土地垫在他的背后，他浑身酥软地躺在太阳的慷慨馈赠之中。他的左臂随意地搁在腹部，右臂搭在身侧，手掌向上翻着，手指愉快地松松踡起。要是他在这儿待太久，他会燃烧起来的，但现在担心还太早。夏日使万物焕发生机，却也让大都市停摆。城里的人们暂停了他们忙碌的工作，以一种本能原始的崇拜自然的方式吃吃喝喝起来。

城市整个变得轻快起来，安心扎根在当下，而不是在过去和未来之间行色匆匆。即便是对Sherlock来说，现在关心除了眼下光阴之外的事都挺难的。其他普通人就更不行了。

鸽子彼此咕咕轻柔哼唱，小爪子敲着铺平的小路。小路一路蜿蜒游走过向四周蔓延开的绿洲。他遥遥听见骑兵卫队在伦敦蛇形画廊（the Serpentine）训练发出的嗒嗒马蹄声。他们前行的声音让这片静谧愈发清晰。

一种凝聚力在他的静脉中涌动，贯穿他的身体，照亮他最黑暗的角落。它祝祷他身上的伤疤，抹去了它们喁喁不休如影随形的痛苦所带来的负担。他的一呼一吸尝起来有着汽车尾气和有机生活的味道：人群热热闹闹聚在一起，那股子热气从翡翠般碧绿的树叶间滤出，精炼为防晒霜和慵懒夏日的混合物。

逐渐接近的脚步声侵入他模糊的意识边缘。这个节奏不是一个路人抽象而无意义的那种，它是一个和平时期的士兵微微向一侧倾斜的步伐——这在伦敦投降时就会有些不合时宜。这个步伐的主人坚定不移地向前走，Sherlock由此屏住了呼吸，想知道John会不会打断他的田园牧歌。

在公园碧绿的围墙之外是一个错综复杂的世界。太阳的光晕压得人喘不过气来，层层热浪沉沉压制住他，无法让他振作起来。忧心的事成千上万，相互碰撞在一起哗啦作响，让他心绪不宁。

他企望能躲起来不管那些事，就再躲避一会儿。

在John快走近的时候，他的步子慢了下来。他的每一步都思量许久，步子也柔和下来。Sherlock感觉到他从路面上走到了软绵绵的草地上。他通过土地聆听着友人步子的音调。

他应该睁开眼睛的，但那样做的话就要承认他试着去遗忘的一切。他尝试忘记的不是工作，他想忘掉的是John那些麻烦事在他耳边的刺耳尖叫声。支持John渡过难关是他的责任，但他内心深处总有一个微弱的小声音忍不住窃窃私语，说是John自己惹上这些事的：离婚，养育一个遗传学上不是他的孩子的困惑迷茫，还有在此之后自我心理分析的艰难。

过去的几个月他们两个都承担着John情绪失控的后果。只有在这儿Sherlock才勉强能够短暂地逃避一下。

他隐隐约约意识到，他不是唯一一个在这个地方寻得喘息之机的人。他能感觉到John在靠近，但并没有感到那双蓝色眼睛凝视在他皮肤上所带来的泄密般的刺痛感。相反，Sherlock可以描画他的模样，描绘他紧锁的肩膀在阳光的慰藉下缓缓舒展开的样子。他的头会微微后仰，默默表示赞叹。也许他紧握在身侧的拳头会松开。最简单的方法却能抚慰人的心绪，而且如果有谁需要这样的解脱的话，那一定是John Watson。

草地沙沙作响，John坐下来了下来，他膝盖关节发出“咔哒”的轻响，穿过了窸窸窣窣的草叶摩擦声。吸气的咝咝声在Sherlock的耳朵里打了个滚儿——他的耳朵永远为John嗓音的交响曲而展开怀抱—但一直没有听到他说话。取而代之的是一声沉重的叹息，如同一个人将烟从肺中吐出一般，叹的这口气将压在胸口好久好久的毒素吹散了。

一种特别的温暖依靠在Sherlock身体右侧。不像是具体确切有多高的温度，却像是棉质衬衫袖子同他自己的衣袖相擦的触感。他能够感受到John的身形和他自己的处处镜像对应，是仅仅一掌之隔的人类存在。他的身体正推挤着友情的边界。没什么新鲜的，一直如此。

是接下来发生的事让改变一切有了可能。

或许世界上的其他人重写自己的人生时总有夸张起伏的动作，总要吻到一起，或是奏上几首小夜曲。尽管这些能够将他们何时何地都共生共存的关系昭告天下，但这些不是他和John关系运作的方式。是在那些错综复杂又微妙的细节之中——那些其他所有人那么容易就会忽视掉的小细节中——他们建立了新的开始。

John的两根手指，小指和无名指，朝一侧微微颤动了一下，指尖擦过Sherlock的掌心。试试探探犹豫至极，很轻易就能把它当作是误碰，或者当作他自己的臆想，将它忽视掉。但Sherlock懂。他能听见John的呼吸声，迟疑而轻浅。他可以感受到在他掌根流连不去的微小连接点透出的决心。

慢慢慢慢地，Sherlock向内侧踡起手指，他给John时间把手抽离，但他并没有离去的意思。终于的终于他感受到饱经风霜的皮肤压在他的皮肤之下，也是在那一刻他发现有什么不见了。John就是在办离婚手续时都固执地戴着他的婚戒。他不是在渴慕他的妻子，这是公然违抗，是提醒他他自己可从未打破过誓言。

现在，那个沉重的枷锁消失了。Sherlock不知道它去哪了；它可能在某个抽屉深处可能在泰晤士河河底他才不管呢。眼下重要的是它不在了。又是一章的终结。

John的手抬了起来，Sherlock想他可能是想把手抽走，就放开了他。过了一会儿，一只满是老茧的手覆住了他自己的手，那只手给他的感觉既强壮又可靠。他的手指插入Sherlock手指间的缝隙，让它们的边缘交融。然后John的呼吸听起来就是深沉而平稳的了，仿若他终于得以寻得某种平静——不是在他曾信誓旦旦说过爱的那个女人身上找到的，而是在Sherlock自己身上得到的。

说话的想法很诱人——去给John的所作所为赋予含义，为他的行为下定义——但Sherlock吞下了这些字眼。此时此刻，他并不在意这是不是他们之间可以分享的全部了。他们皮肤的轻刷已经远远超过他所曾期待的，何况现在的每一分每一秒都展现着美妙的可能。

未来有数不尽的可能性，没有任何一种是可以确定的。然而，在灰暗单色的世界里挣扎浮沉许久之后，Sherlock觉得他似乎已经迈入了光明。

在这样一个完美夏日里，他们找到了希望。希望不在阳光里，不在蔚蓝的天空中，也不在伦敦人的欢歌笑语里。希望在他们两人之间。

而Sherlock珍视这一刻。


End file.
